User talk:Evanf
Re: At his time, I am not promoting users, yet. Also, I hold the same policies as Charitwo did. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :As in not asking to become an admin. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::But... that doesn't mean I am writing you off completely. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You got to work for sysop powers sir. If you continue working hard, then, you get the job you wanted ;). I am aiming for it too so do what I do. Work hard and you'll get the powers. I made the same mistake of asking though, but I kinda stopped. I might get them at the end of May cuz Crimsonnavy said maybe... or at November. You can become one if you are friendly and work hard and not just make minor edits. Jello Rabbit 12:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ur bro. hacked your account? Jello Rabbit 17:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey I thought you'd realise your messege. It's great to see you're back it sounds soppy but I missed you. You made me who I am on this wiki if that makes sense (with the help of 3 others). I know you're unable to join Project Anime but check out the news for updates rules if you have the time so you don't break them (I doubt you will anyway.) If you change your mind it's never too late. I was hoping you could be Head Character Contributor or Head Anime Locater as you seem to be good at editing Anime Character and Anime Location Articles. It's a PokePower Project so your in it anyway as a PokePower Member you're just not an official Project Member. Even though you're not a member I might give you tasks for Anime Characters and Locations seeing as your the best person for the job. You're always welcome to the Anime Department! P.S. I've also got the hang of Infoboxes and I'm not bad at editing templates anymore either! Also Episodes Layouts have changed so you might want to check them out. Also if you're any good at uploading sprites there are so many empty pages for Pokemon! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi :You kinda said your brother hacked your account. If that is the case then contact Crimsonnavy about this. I am not a good help on this stuff. Jello Rabbit 18:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Who was on the computer? You didn't explain well. Jello Rabbit 19:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Your little bro? I can't honestly help you. If you mean this, then contact Crimsonnavy about this and he might repromote you. Make sure you log off each time as well when you are helping so your brother can't hack your account. Jello Rabbit 19:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::What happened to him? Jello Rabbit 19:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You uploaded Spr 3e 336.gif which is a bulbapedia filename so this is not your own favor. I am a rollback and Crimsonnavy is considering to promote me as a sysop somehow in May. I have an important job as a rollback so please stop this. We all know it is you who did this. Thank you. Jello Rabbit 11:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Re: :When I am done with the Game Locations and Entries to the Pokemon. Then I will be happy to do it. Jello Rabbit 19:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stubs Hi there, I'm already actively working on stubs. I'm focusing on BW game locations atm because I think they're fairly important. My to do list here is massive, so I'll most likely do a lot of work on expanding articles. Jazzcookie 19:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anime Characters Try adding the and the templates to your articles, it makes them look like the other articles. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 20:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Anime! I know what your resource is for Alan and those other Characters - I use that website too! At this rate the Wiki will have articles for all the Anime Characters - and were changing the words and not copying. Btw for the Episode Appearances you don't need the Japanese Translation of the Title - all you need is the English name. Please be Head Character Contributor (or Head Anime Locator, I doubt you'd want to be Head Anime Cleaner or A.A.E.) Project Anime needs you! I'm begging you. (I could even make up a job like Head Anime Tour Guide, because you know all the People, Pokémon and Locations.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Add it to the project page and I will think it over. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Message you left on my page without a header Promotion Just like you promoted me ages ago I'm now promoting you, to Head A.C.C. (Anime Character Contributor) please add this template somewhere on your userpage. is the Head A.C.C. for Project Anime. |id-c= lightblue }} Now that you are Head, if anyone has any Anime Character queries they have to talk to you. Also Bullet Francisco is an A.C.C. so you might want to tell him (nicely, so he doesn't feel bad.) being a Head means you can give Bullet assignments, jobs and tasks - but for now only one at a time so he gets used to it. I wish you luck for Project Character on whether the idea is accepted or declined - if the PokePower Jury ask for a positive opinion tell them I support it because it covers every character specifically - the game Projects focus on the Pokemon and it's about time we had a Project for Characters! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 10:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I need a second signature - I'll explain another time. Signature Oh no no no, I was talking about my signature. You see you know that small black and white signature you use. I was wondering, it's noticeable and it doesn't take up lots of space and I like to sign all my messages. But sometimes Word Bubbles and my usual sig either fill up too much of the page, or just appear loads of times it gets annoying. So I was going to ask, can I make a second signature that's similar to your black and white picture - except I'll change the colour and add two pictures. All I need is your permission - also I might need you to change the colours - using the colours scheme for my first signature. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Teams